By the Way
by Belewien90
Summary: Al grupo de Brennan, Booth, Zack, Hodgins, Angela y Cam se une una nueva antropologa, dispuesta a abrirse paso, y con secrets brazo el brazo Subido Capi 4
1. Bienvenida

_**Capitulo 1: Bienvenida**_

Me encuentro ante el Jeffersonian, acabada de terminan mi carrera solo con 18 años, respire agarre entre mis manos el collar del padre que no conocía, y entre.

En la gran estancia había gente corriendo de aquí para allá, yo me dirigí a un gran mostrador redondo que se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

- Perdone – dije – vengo para una entrevista de trabajo en el área de antropología forense – antes de que me pudiera contestar un hombre alto y musculoso hablo detrás mía.

- ¿Eres la nueva ayudante de huesos? – dijo

- No – sonreí – vengo a hacer una entrevista – él se acerco al mostrador preguntando

- ¿Es para huesos? – la mujer asintió – yo la llevo que voy para allá

- Ven conmigo te llevare hasta la Dra. Brennan

- Vale

Me dirigió por unos pasillos, yo me mantenía en silencio hasta que él me hablo.

- ¿Como te llamas? – pregunto

- Maddison Robinson – conteste sonriendo

- Robinson – murmuro – siempre me gusto el nombre de Maddison, siempre decía que si tenia una hija la llamaría así, yo soy el agente especial del FBI, Seeley Booth

- Encantada

Sonreí y seguimos andando hasta que llegamos a una puerta donde había una placa que ponía "_Antropology Unit"_

- hey Cam – dijo el agente Booth – aquí tienes a la siguiente victima de huesos – abrí los ojos como platos y me sorprendí

- No le hagas caso es muy bromista – ella sonrió y yo igual de asustada que antes le devolví la sonrisa

- Huesos en su despacho ¿no? – dijo el agente Booth

- Si – le contesto

- Vale, voy a verla – se giro a mi y me dijo – suerte – y me guiño un ojo

- Gracias – conteste mientras se marchaba

- Bueno – dijo la mujer – yo soy la Dra. Camille Salloran, llámame Cam

- Si esta bien – puso para que yo dijera su nombre y me tranquilizara – Cam

- Bueno vamos a mi despacho y hablamos

Asentí y nos dirigimos a su despacho, donde me hizo una serie de preguntas, y al acabar me dijo.

- bueno vamos para que conozcas a la Dra. Brennan y a tus nuevos compañeros, bienvenida al equipo

- Gracias, espero estar a la altura

Primero me llevo a un despacho, donde había una gran maquina, y donde estaba una chica sentada dibujando

- Angela – dijo Cam – esta es Maddison Robinson, la nueva en el equipo hasta que venga Zack

- Hola – dije mientras saludaba con la mano

- Te dejo con ella que tengo trabajo – dijo Cam – confío en que se la presentes a Hodgins, y a Brennan

- Si lo haré – entonces nos dejo solas – bueno bienvenida al Jeffersonian

- Gracias – dije

- Vamos no seas vergonzosa, pasa que te quiero enseñar el _"Angelator"_ – nos dirigimos a la maquina esa que me había fijado al entrar.

- ¿Y que hace? – pregunte

- Es un programa que permite la reconstrucción facial en 3D a partir de datos y rasgos en una foto o papel

- Vaya – dije sorprendida – es impresionante

- Gracias, vamos te voy a presentar a Hodgins

- Vale

Nos dirigimos al centro de la sala mientras me hablaba de a lo que se dedicaba ella en el equipo.

- Jack – dijo Angela – ella es Maddison Robinson, Maddison el es Jack Hodgins

- Encantado – le tendí la mano, y me la estrecho

- Idem – sonreí

- Soy el entomólogo del equipo

- Vamos que te presento a Brennan

- Adiós – le dije a Hodgins

Llegamos al despacho de la doctora Brennan, el agente Booth estaba sentado en un sillón jugando con una calavera, cuando Angela y yo entramos se le cayo de las manos, pero rápidamente la recupero antes de que tocara el suelo

- Casi se rompe – dijo pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar me salio la vena sabihonda, que me salía en la universidad, era como un vomito de palabras y no lo podía parar cuando sabia algo

- No se hubiera roto, ya que es imitación de hueso, y es bastante dura, es la que se suele utilizar en series, películas

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – dijo la Dra. Brennan sin mirarme mientras estaba sentada frente a su ordenador

- Bueno… se sabe por el color y la manera que incide la luz – Booth me lo tiro y con un rápido movimiento lo agarré, y señale una parte de la frente – en un hueso real, la luz no se reflejaría tanto, se reflejaría menos, no es muy perceptible.

- Muy bien – dijo Brennan - ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Maddison Robinson, la Dra. Salloran me ha contratado

- Bueno huesos tenemos que irnos – dijo el agente Booth

- Si, esta bien – agarro su abrigo y se giro hacia mi – cuando vuelva te haré una entrevista ¿vale?

- Si – asentí – esta bien

- Angela – dijo la doctora – enséñale el Jeffersonian

- Esta bien – dijo Angela

- Vamos Booth

- Adiós – se despidió el agente de mi guiñándome un ojo

- Vamos te enseñare demás instalaciones e iremos a tomar algo

- Vale

Angela me llevo a tomar algo a la cafetería del Jeffersonian, mientras me contaba, sobre su vida, y yo le contaba sobre la mía.Entonces recibió un mensaje en el busca, era de la Dr. Brennan.Nos dirigimos rápidamente a su despacho.

- Gracias por enseñarle a Robinson las instalaciones

- De nada cielo si me necesitas dame un toque y vendré rápidamente –Angela se marcho dejándonos a Brennan y a mi solas.

- Siéntate por favor

- Si – me dirigí a un sofá y me senté ella se esto en otro

-Te tengo que hacer unas preguntas

- Si por supuesto

- ¿Edad?

- 18

- Vaya eres joven¿has terminado la carrera?

- Si, solo me falta entregar un trabajo mañana y habré acabado

- Muy bien. ¿Sobre que es el trabajo?

- Rituales en Salem durante la quema de brujas

- Muy bien, me gustaría leerlo si no es mucha molestia

- No Dr. Brennan le traeré una copia

- Llámame Brennan solo

- Esta bien

- ¿A ti como te gusta que te llamen? – para tener esa reputación de fría y literal, era bastante simpática.

- Maddie

- Bien Maddie, hemos acabado, ve con Hodgins que te enseñe como trabajamos aquí – en ese momento llego el agente Booth

- Huesos tenemos un caso – se giro hacia mi y me saludo – hola

- Hola – conteste sonriendo

- Ve con Hodgins

- Vale

Ellos se marcharon, y yo me fui a ver a Hodgins.

* * *

Esperoque os guste dadle al Go y hazme feliz 


	2. La sangre y la nota

Capitulo 2: La sangre y la nota.

Llevo un mes en el Jeffersonian, es genial. Me encantan las excentricidades de Hodgins, el arte de Angela, el humor de Cam, que solo ella entiende, las bromas de Booth y la racionalidad de Brennan.

Yo solo pienso en que cuando vuelva, Zack Addy me tendré que ir, pero me gustaría conocerlo, todos hablan muy bien de el. En este mes hemos resuelto 2 asesinatos, y 1 que esta medio pendiente.

Llegue más temprano que nunca, estaba en instituto desierto, me senté en mi mesa y me puse a leer. De repente un chico con el pelo corto y unas maletas entro por la puerta, y se acerco a una de las mesas.

- ¿Hola? – dije - ¿Quién eres no te he visto nunca?

- Hola – dijo extrañado – soy Zack Addy trabajo aquí

- Oh ¿tu eres Zack? – él asintió – encantada soy Maddie, te sustituí estos meses

- Encantado – se hizo un silencio incomodo

- ¿Zack? – dijo una voz femenina y Angela llego corriendo junto con Hodgins

- Hola tío – dijo Hodgins y le dio la mano, después de que Angela lo soltara de su abrazo

- Hola –dijo Zack

- ¿Qué tal en Irak? – pregunto Angela

- Bueno … no es lugar para mi

- Ni para ti ni ara nadie – dije

- Bueno veo que ya os conocéis – dijo Hodgins

A la hora más o menos después de tomar algo en la cafetería, llegaron Cam y Brennan. Que saludaron a Zack efusivamente y hablaron mientras yo terminaba de catalogar mis últimos huesos en el Jeffersonian. Angela se acerco a mí.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – me pregunto

- Bueno… bien os echaré de menos eso es todo

- No estés tan segura – susurro

- ¿Cómo? – pregunte por que no la había ido bien.

- Brennan quiere verte

- Vale voy.

Me dirigí al despacho de Brennan sentada en su escritorio y Zack frente a ella.

- ¿quería hablar conmigo?

- Si Maddie entra y siéntate – entre y me senté en la silla al lado de Zack – bueno Zack díselo

- ¿Yo doctora Brennan? – Brennan asintió – leído sobre tu trabajo, apuntes. Y la doctora ha pensado que te podrías quedar a trabajar aquí con nosotros y yo por lo que he leído me parece bien.

- ¿En serio? – pregunte incrédula

- Si – contesto Brennan – si tu quieres

- Claro que quiero – conteste sonriente – gracias – en ese momento le sonó el móvil a Brennan

- Si – pregunto – vale Booth enseguida salgo – colgó y se dirigió a nosotros – id preparándoos, hay restos que examinar

- Si – dijimos ambos al unísono

Zack y yo nos marchamos a preparar, mientras que la doctora se iba.

- Me encantara trabajar contigo Zack

- Gracias, yo idem

- Felicidades – me gritaron Angela y Hodgins cuando me vieron

- Gracias – dije sonriendo

- Maddie – dijo Hodgins – te acuerdas de lo que te conté de los experimentos

- Si claro

- Con Zack serán mas divertidos – Zack se sonrojo mientras Angela y yo nos reíamos

Una hora después teníamos un esqueleto delante.

- Ha sido calcinado – dijimos Zack y yo a la vez

- Vale dúo dinámico – dijo Booth

- Yo creo que ha sido quemado por un soplete

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Brennan

- Podremos extraer una muestra de ADN y buscare su ficha dental, y sabremos su identidad – sonreí y recogí una muestra de ADN, y me marche a buscar las fichas dentales que pudieran coincidir.

Mientras Booth les enseñaba, una caja de madera, que contenía una nota en la que se podía leer con letra totalmente irregular

_Agente "Especial" Seeley Booth, Tengo el desafortunado placer de informarle que a parte de su querido hijo Parker, tiene una hija. Espero que la encuentre. Para que la pueda perder. Al igual que a su amigo. _

Esa caja también contenía un frasco medico utilizado generalmente para análisis de sangre, lleno de precisamente sangre.

- no creo que sea del asesino – dijo Booth

- Envíenosla para que la analicen y saber a quien pertenece y sobretodo si esa persona esta desaparecida – dijo Brennan – Zack encárgate – Zack se marcho a analizar

- Pero lo que no entiendo es lo de la nota – dijo Hodgins

- Toma la nota – dijo Booth – haber si puedes descubrir algo Angela

- Esta bien – Angela también se marcho Hodgins fue con ella para ayudar e investigar unas partículas

- ¿Por que te avisaría de que tienes una hija? – pregunto Cam

- No se – dijo Booth

- En ese momento yo llegue hasta ellos, con una carpeta en la mano.

- La victima se llama William Moseby – dije y le entregue a Booth la carpeta

- Will – exclamo

- ¿Lo conocías? – pregunto Brennan

- Si estuvo conmigo en el instituto

- Lo siento – dije

- Nada – se giro a Brennan habrá que avisar a la familia

- Ya se de quien es la sangre – dijo Zack mientras tecleaba en el ordenador

- Es una mujer – dijo Brennan

- Castaña, y blanca de piel – completo Cam

-Es Katherine – dijo Booth, yo estaba de espalda a ellos

-A ver – me gire – Es mi madre – grite

* * *

Coments porfavorrr 


	3. Reunión

**Capitulo 3: Reunión**

- Es mi madre – grite

- ¿Como que es tu madre? – dijo Booth

- Si esa es mi madre – salí corriendo – tengo que ir a ver si esta bien

- Espera – dijo Brennan mientras todos corrían hacia mi – Booth acompáñala

- Si lo haré – dijo – vamos

Booth y yo corrimos, hacia el garaje y nos montamos en coche. Le dije la dirección, a las afueras de Washington D.C. y se dirigió allí mientras que yo sujetaba el collar de mi padre.

- Tranquila no te preocupes

- Mi madre puede estar muerta y no me preocupo – dije mientras caía una lagrima en mi mejilla

- Tranquila seguro que no es nada – tras unos segundos en silencio por fin hable

- Crees – dije tocando el collar de mi padre – que el tío quemado podría ser mi padre

- No lo creo – dijo sonriendo – respira

Booth paro el coche delante de mi casa, y salimos. Caminamos hasta el porche, toque y esperamos. Unos segundos mas tarde una mujer abrió la puerta

- Mama ¿Qué tal? – dije contenta

- ¿¡Maddie!? – me abrazo – que alegría verte

- Si yo también me alegro – señale a Booth – te presento al agente especial del FBI Booth trabaja con la Dra. Brennan

- ¿Seeley…. Seeley Booth? – pregunto mi madre

- Hola Kath

- Oh dios mió – dijo mi madre poniéndose las manos en la boca – entrad no os quedéis fuera

- ¿Os conocíais? – pregunte entrando y cerrando la puerta

- Si – dijo mi madre – hace tanto tiempo

- Mucho – dijo Booth

- Bueno os dejo hablar voy a mi cuarto a recoger unos libros de Antropología – sonreí y subí a mi cuarto.

- Bueno…. – dijo mi madre – siéntate Seeley

- Si – dijo sentándose – tengo que hacerte unas preguntas

- Dime

- ¿Has visto hace poco a Will Moseby del instituto?

- No ¿Por qué? – pregunto – ¿ha pasado algo?

- Lo han asesinado

- ¿Cómo?

- Si y me enviaron una carta avisándome de que tenia una hija tu sabes algo

- No…. No se nada

- Es extraño porque había una probeta con tu sangre

- Esto… eh – y callo

- Necesito que me digas – dijo Booth – esa chica podría estar en peligro… mi hija podría estar en peligro

- Seeley…. – en ese momento baje las escaleras

- Ya estoy – dije cargando unos libros

- Si – dijo mi madre se acercó a mi y tomo el collar de mi padre

- Seeley – dijo mi madre enseñándole el collar – este collar era del padre de Maddie, Booth se acerco y lo miro y después miro a mi madre

- Si, esta bonito

- Se lo regalo mi abuelo a mi padre y mi padre a mi madre

- Su abuelo se lo regalo por que el quería ser militar – explico mi madre Booth se quedo callado mirando a mi madre

- Bueno nos vamos – dije – adiós mamá

- Adiós amor, Seeley nos vemos

- Adiós Kath

- Mama deberías ir al medico – dije – tienes mala cara

- Ya fui anteayer y me sacaron sangre y hoy tengo que ir otra vez no se porque

- Llámame adiós

- Booth y yo nos subimos en el coche de nuevo, y partimos al Jeffersonian.

- Maddie tu si que tienes mala cara deberías hacerte un análisis

- Estoy bien – dije

- No vamos al medico a asegurarnos

- Vale esta bien

Fuimos al medico me sacaron sangre a mi y a Booth que dijo que se encontraba mal. Al acabar salí de la consulta pero Booth se quedo dentro.

- Doctor – dijo – me gustaría que hiciera una prueba de paternidad

- Esta bien señor Booth en 3 días tendrá los resultados

- Gracias doctor – dijo saliendo por la puerta

- Vamos rápido al Jeffersonian que quiero descubrir al cabrón que hizo eso

- Esas palabras

- Vale tranquilo

- Ah y voy a poner protección a tu madre

- Gracias

Nos dirigimos al Jeffersonian rápidamente.


	4. Tras el arbusto

Capitulo 4: Tras el arbusto

Había pasado tres días y lo único que sabíamos era lo que habíamos descubierto el día que llegaron los huesos, y la caja de Booth, que era la identidad y el arma. No teníamos ni un solo sospechoso aunque no existe el crimen perfecto estábamos ante el.

Mientras estábamos todos menos Angela y Hodgins, llego uno de nuestros compañeros del Jeffersonian con un sobre para Booth

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mirando el sobre, le dio la vuelta y exclamó – no tiene nada que ver con el caso – mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta

- Bueno – dijo Angela subiendo las escaleras – lo único que se es que no es la letra autentica del escritor

- ¿Que quieres decir? – dijo Cam

- Se refiere – mire a Angela – si no es así corrígeme, que cambio su letra para que no pueda ser identificada

- A eso me refiero

- La iglesia suele hacer eso en la elecciones de los papas – explique

- Y también se nota un poco de sarcasmo en la carta, eso de especial entre comillas – dijo Hodgins mientras hacia comillas en el aire

- Vale si ya se que ese tío me odia – dijo Booth

- Bueno alguna idea para saber algo mas

- Podríamos investigas sobre la marca del arma que se utilizo

- Yo me encargo – dije

- Te ayudare – dijo Zack y los dos nos marchamos

- ¿Qué le pasara a esos dos? – dijo Hodgins – yo a Zack ligando no me lo pierdo – y vino detrás nuestra

- Huesos, deberíamos hablar con los padres de Will – y juntos caminaron hacia la salida

- Vale y ¿también hay que averiguar quien es tu hija?

- Estoy en ello – dijo Booth mientras se sentaba en el coche y sacaba la carta

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una carta Huesos, tanto doctorado y no sabes que es una carta – dijo riendo

- Booth se que es una carta – hizo una pausa - ¿pero de quien¿y por que te llego al Jeffersonian y no a tu despacho?

- Es…. – hizo una pausa – una… prueba de paternidad

- Ya sabes quien es

- Estoy en ello

- Ábrelo y descubre – Booth metió la mano en su chaqueta y saco el sobre, lo abrió ante la atenta mirada de Brennan

- Dios mío

Mientras en el laboratorio, Hodgins, Zack y yo quemábamos un cerdo con diferentes tipos de sopletes de diferentes marcas, a la distancia que había calculado Zack que habían quemado a la victima hasta carbonizarla por completo.

- La llama de este es demasiado grandes para las marcas que llegaron al hueso – dijo Zack

- Estoy de acuerdo – le conteste

- Sabéis que últimamente estáis de acuerdo en muchas cosas

- Si – dijimos al unísono

- Vale no me peguéis

- Tranquilo yo no te pegaría

- Claro por que eres pacifica

- No porque podría hacerte daño – Zack sonrió y Hodgins estaba asombrado

- Es este – dijo Zack

- Si, podría ser, misma marca de fuego – agarre un aparato de la mesa – si hay residuos de gas

- Pues ya esta tenemos, tenemos el arma

- Si pero nos falta un sospechoso, y el escenario para buscar mas pruebas

- Bueno pero en tres días hemos avanzado – dijo Hodgins – además tengo un posible escenario

- Por que no lo dijiste antes – dijo Zack

- Bueno me acabo de dar cuanta de una cosa – y salio corriendo hacia su mesa

- ¿Que? – pregunto Zack mientras corríamos tras el

- Hubo un pequeño incendio que ya fue extinguido podría se nuestro escenario – dijo Hodgins

- Llamare a la doctora Brennan – dije

La llame y quedamos en que iríamos Hodgins Zack y yo y nos encontraríamos en ella y Booth en el lugar.

Llegamos y ellos ya estaban allí, después de unas explicaciones a la doctora, nos separamos.

Yo me aleje de ellos y detrás de unos arbustos encontré algo que no debía esta allí.

- Dios mió – Grite Booth vino corriendo pistola en mano

- ¿Que pasa?

Un cadáver y no lleva muerto mas de 24 horas.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi Fic se salen mil  



End file.
